This invention relates generally to electric distribution panels, and more particularly to methods and systems for submetering power delivered from electric distribution panels.
At least some government entities, such as states are permitting and in some cases requiring the deregulation of wholesale electricity distribution. In such areas, electricity distribution to an individual customer was limited to a regulated utility entity. With new regulations in effect, a landlord, such as an apartment building owner may now purchase bulk power for the apartment building and resell the power to the individual apartment dwellers. Heretofore, the metering of power distributed to individual apartment was performed by individual demand meters owned by the regulated utility and corresponding to each apartment. A new metering scheme, to take advantage of the deregulated environment, may allow for only one utility electric demand meter per apartment building, however, load to each individual apartment must still be determined for proper billing purposes.